


No man can reach the stars

by RC97



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, English, Español | Spanish, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, N plus A equals J, Rare Pairings, Spanish Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/pseuds/RC97
Summary: Unique pairing: Tormund and Ashara.“They talk about you, Tormund Giantsbane. They say you killed a giant, others say you lay with bears, like the Mormonts from Bear Island. You are also skilled with an axe and a sword. But what about the stars?”, she ended whispering right into his ear.Chapter One: English version.Chapter Two: Spanish version.





	1. Giant and Star (English version)

**Author's Note:**

> So... Here I am! This time with kind of a different thing. I read a comment some time ago about what would Tormund think when seeing Ashara Dayne, and today I remembered it, then I started writing and... Well, it happened. Crack pairings are a guilty pleasure of lots of people. And yes, I know about that Snowden guy... Lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

* * *

The Free Folk fighted with Jon Snow and the rest of the loyal vasal houses to the Starks to free the North from the Boltons and Freys. The betrayal of houses Manderly and Dustin, which were inside Winterfell really helped to secure the victory over the bastard Ramsay Bolton. However, the casualties from the souther campaign along with the northern revolt left the Winter kingdom weakened, both in soldier and crops, the later being lost months before the arrival of the harsh Winter.

Jon Snow, now Lord of Winterfell and King in the North and a dozen more kneeler names, needs every person in order to fight the Others, that is the reason why Tormund Gianstbane marches to the lands beyond the Wall, to gather the leftovers of his people. Each men, women or children alive means one less soldier for the dead army. Even though it is one more mouth to feed. Problems accumulated and very quickly the euforia from the conquest left them.

Horns and trumpets anounced the arrival of Tormund with some thousands of Free Folk. He was welcomed in Winterfell’s main hall, where Val was gently brushing the ears of Jon Snow’s giant direwolf. If he had already stole her during his absence or her him, Tormund didn’t know. There were also Snow’s sisters, the cunny redhead and the short dangerous one who always went with a rapier in her hip. An unknown figure talked and quarreled with Jon Snow while he lowered his head in submission. Tormund burped viciously to get their attention. They looked at him with murderous eyes, but the wildling shooked his shoulders.

Tormund heard a gentle laugh come from the woman. He wasn’t a poet, he didn’tn even know how to read!, but that sound without doubt had to belong to goddesses or queens, the ones songs talked about and bards took inspiration from. He remembered a lyric from Mance which was popular in the South, regarding a woman as beautiful as summer or something like that…

“So this is the infamous Tormund whom Arya talked about… Surely he has just proved the strength in his lungs, was like that how he killed the giant he is named for?”, she said.

“Emmm… Well… I killed it with my own hands”. He quickly composed himself from his surprised state, and kneeling in the ground he kissed the woman’s hand. “At your service, my lady, I am Tormund Giantsbane, the Mead-king of Ruddy Hall, Horn-blower, Breaker of Ice, Thunderfist…”

“Shut up, Tormund. Nobody wants to hear your made up titles”, Val barked. But Tormund spouted until the last one looking to the woman. To say that she was only beautiful would be like spitting right into her face. She had violet eyes that enchanted everyone who dared look at them, a delicate nose, high cheek bones and rosed lips. Her lustrous coal black hair fell with grace to the middle of her back. Clothed with a purple gown which exalted her eye color, along with a skin coat with the direwolf of the Starks, a star and a sword. She laughed again when he finished listing his titles, and Tormund liked how beautiful were her dimples when she laughed. Was she the Maiden the southerners worshipped? In that moment, Jon Snow started talking,

“Now that we are all here, lady Mother, shall we proceed to talk about the important matters?”. Mother? Mother?! The goddess with haunting eyes was fucking Jon Snow’s mother? Now he understood why the bastard was so handsome, having half the young ladies and women from the Free Folk and Val in his pocket, he took after his mother. What a fortunate man was the late Lord Stark, for fuck sake, Tormund whistled.

* * *

They argued hours and hours until they decided it was imposible to solve everything in a sole day. During dinner, Tormund devoured like a hungry wolf the roasted chicken made with spiced wine and onion. Meanwhile he stalked like a predator the beautiful Lady Ashara Dayne. Jon Son’w mother was as intelligent as she was pretty, or that was the impression the readhead had after hearing her ideas and arguements regarding how to face Winter, organise the northern lords, plus dealing with the South. He grunted when Val kicked him right into the shin below the table. It seemed he had been some minutes glancing at Lady Dayne. Specifically her tits, which showed great size and firmness even though she was modestly clothed and covered in skins to not freeze herself. Almost like Val, who was some springs younger than her. The blonde wildling kicked him again and this time the Starks noticed so Tormund resumed devouring the chicken’s leftovers. Lady Ashara hide her grin with a hand.

* * *

Tormund was spinning around in his bed, his belly burned because of the huge quantity of chicken he hade eaten. He stood up wanting to take a walk around the walls so as to calm himself, but someone knocked on his door. The surprise was huge when he opened and it was Lady Ashara. Her incredible purple eyes danced with mischief under the moon’s light, clad only in the purple gown she wore during dinner.

“They talk good things about you, Tormund Giantsbane, your people and Jon. And I am curious to know from first hand the truth behind the stories they say about you. They said you killed a giant, others say you lay with bears, like the Mormonts from Bear Island. You are also skilled with an axe and a sword. But what about the stars?”, she ended whispering right into his ear.

“Be cautious with what you wish, Lady Ashara. My lady doesn’t know Tormund Thunderfist’s member is twice the size of most men, even though a she-bear ate a good chunk”.

Ashara smiled, and her smile got a predatory glint which made the wildling sweat. “You are a confident man, Giantsbane. But no man, however big he is, can reach the stars…”. Whatever happened after those words was burned right into Tormund’s Giantsbane memory.

The morning after he made it to break his fast with great effort, the younger Stark girl already in Winterfell’s hall. He felt his body weight a ton and his muscles ached in exhaustion. Ashara Dayne had caused him the greatest defeat in his entire life, and also the most pleasurable one. He had no words left to describe that damned woman. Snow and Val arrived later to the table, he arched his brow in question. Maybe he was right in his musings and they had stolen each other already. The last to arrive was Lady Ashara, who sneakily winked at him. Tormund noticed she walked with a mild limp. Maybe his defeat wasn’t as absolute as he thought. He lost the fight, but war had not ended yet.

* * *

* * *


	2. Gigante y Estrella (Versión en castellano)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí la versión en castellano. Espero que os guste!

* * *

* * *

El Pueblo Libre luchó junto con Jon Nieve y el resto de casas vasallas leales a los Stark para liberar al Norte de los Bolton y Frey. El cambio de capa de la casa Manderly y Dustin, que se encontraban en el castillo de Invernalia facilitó en buena medida la victoria sobre el bastardo Ramsay Bolton. Sin embargo, las bajas de la campaña sureña unidas a las revueltas internas norteñas han dejado debilitado el frío reino, tanto en soldados como en cosechas, perdidas hace meses con la llegada del duro invierno.

Jon Nieve, ahora Señor de Invernalia y Rey el Norte, y una decena de apodos de arrodillados necesita de cada persona para combatir la amenaza de los Otros, y por eso Tormund Matagigantes marcha más allá del muro para reunir a los restos de su pueblo. Cada hombre, mujer o niño vivo significaba un soldado menos para el ejército de los muertos. Aunque también otra boca más que alimentar. Los problemas se acumulaban y rápidamente la euforia de la reconquista pasó.

Cuernos y trompetas anunciaron el regreso de Tormund con otros miles del pueblo libre. Fue recibido en el salón de Invernalia, donde ya se encontraba Val acariciando las orejas del enorme lobo de Lord Nieve. Si éste había robado durante su ausencia a la bella rubia o ella a él, Tormund no lo sabía. También se encontraban las hermanas de Nieve, la chica lista pelirroja y la bajita peligrosa que siempre andaba con un estoque en la cintura. Una figura que no conocía conversaba con Nieve y le reñía a la vez que este agachaba la cabeza en sumisión. Tormund eruptó con fuerza para llamarles la atención. Todos se giraron con mirada asesina, pero el salvaje se encoge de hombros.

Tormund escuchó una suave risa procedente de la mujer. No era un poeta, ¡dioses, si no sabía ni leer!, pero aquel sonido tenía que ser sin duda procedente de las diosas y reinas de la que hablaban las canciones y el motivo de la inspiración de los bardos. Recordaba una letra de Mance que por lo visto era popular en el Sur, acerca de una mujer tan bella como el verano o algo así...

"Con que éste es el famoso Tormund del Arya hablaba... Sin duda acaba de demostrar la fuerza de sus pulmones, ¿fue así como mató al gigante que le da su apodo?", dijo.

"Emmm... Estoo... Lo maté con mis propias manos". Rápidamente se recompuso de su asombro, hincando una rodilla en el suelo, el salvaje besó la mano de la mujer. "A su servicio mi señora, soy Tormund Matagigantes, Rey del Aguamiel en el Salón Rojo, Soplador del Cuerno, Rompedor del Hielo, Puño de..."

"Cállate ya, Tormund. Nadie quiere escuchar tus títulos inventados", le replicó Val. Pero Tormund los recitó hasta el final sin apartar los ojos de la mujer. Decir que solo era hermosa sería como escupirle en la cara. Sus ojos eran de color violeta que hechizaban a quien que mirara, acompañados de una delicada nariz, altos pómulos y labios rosados. Su pelo negro azabache caía grácilmente hasta la mitad de su espalda. Ataviada en un vestido púrpura que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, junto con un abrigo de piel con el lobo de la casa Stark y una estrella y una espada. Volvió a reir cuando acabó sus títulos, y Tormund apreció lo bonitos que eran sus hoyuelos cuando reía. ¿Sería ella la Doncella que adoraban los sureños?. Fue en ese momento que Jon Nieve intervino,

"Ya que estamos todos, señora Madre, procedamos a tratar sobre los asuntos importantes". ¿Madre? ¡¿Madre?! La diosa de ojos hechizantes, ¿era la madre del jodido Jon Nieve? Con razón era tan guapo el bastardo, que tenía a la mitad de las chicas jóvenes y mayores del pueblo libre y también a Val comiendo de su mano, lo había sacado todo de su madre. Y qué afortunado había sido el maldito Lord Stark (los dioses le guarden), silbó Tormund.

* * *

Discutieron horas y horas hasta que decidieron que era imposible resolver todo en un día. Durante la cena, Tormund atacó como un lobo la bandeja de muslos de pollo asados con vino especiado y cebolla. Al mismo que miraba como un depredador a la hermosa Lady Ashara Dayne. La madre de Nieve era tan inteligente como bella, esa era la impresión que el pelirrojo había sacado escuchando sus ideas y razonamientos sobre cómo afrontar el invierno y organizar a los señores norteños, además de intentar negociar con el sur. Gruñó cuando Val le soltó una patada por debajo de la mesa que le dió de lleno en la espinilla. Al parecer llevaba varios minutos mirando fijamente a Lady Dayne. Concretamente sus senos, que aun vestida con recato y bien tapada por las pieles para protegerse del frío, su busto denotaba un buen tamaño y firmeza, comparables a los de Val que era bastantes primaveras más joven. La rubia salvaje le volvió a atizar un golpe y esta vez si se enteraron el resto de los Stark por lo que Tormund siguió devorando el pollo que le quedaba. Lady Ashara cubrió con su mano una sonrisa.

* * *

Tormund daba vueltas en la cama, la tripa le ardía molesta por la enorme cantidad de pollo que había cenado. Se levantó decidido a dar un paseo por las murallas para calmarse, pero tocaron a su puerta. La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando abrió y resultó ser Lady Ashara. Sus increíbles ojos violetas danzaban con picardía a la luz de la luna, vestida solamente con el vestido púrpura de la cena.

"Hablan bien de tí, Tormund Matagigantes, tu pueblo y Jon. Y yo siento curiosidad por saber de primera mano la veracidad de algunas historias que cuentan de tí. Dices que mataste a un gigante, unos dicen que te acuestas con osos, al igual que los Mormont de la Isla del Oso. También eres hábil con el hacha y la espada. ¿Pero qué pasa con las estrellas?", acabó con la voz en susurros en su oído.

"Tenga cuidado con lo que desea, Lady Ashara. Mi señora no sabe que Tormund Puño de Trueno tiene un miembro el doble de grande que muchos hombres, aunque una osa me devorara un buen trozo".

Ashara sonrió, y su sonrisa adquirió un matiz depredador que hizo sudar al salvaje. "Eres un hombre confiado, Matagigantes. Pero ningún hombre, por muy grande que sea, puede alcanzar las estrellas...". Lo que ocurrió después de aquellas palabras quedó grabado a fuego en la memoria de Tormund Matagigantes.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente a duras penas logró llegar a la mesa del desayuno en el salón de Invernalia, donde ya estaba la más pequeña Stark. Notaba su cuerpo pesadísimo y los músculos agotados. Ashara Dayne le había encajado la mayor derrota de su vida, aunque también la más placentera. Se había quedado sin palabras para definir a esa mujer. Nieve y Val llegarondespués juntos a la mesa, a lo que arqueó una ceja. Quizás sus sospechas eran ciertas y se habían robado mutuamente. La última en llegar fue Lady Ashara, que le guiñó el ojo disimuladamente. Tormund notó que había una ligera cojera en sus pasos. Quizá su derrota no había sido tan rotunda como él creía. Había perdido la batalla, pero la guerra no había acabado todavía.

* * *

* * *


End file.
